List of Dee Dee and the Man series characters
The following is a list of characters featured in the Dee Dee and the Man (Transformers film) series, distributed by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, (Paramount Pictures). Over 214 characters have appeared in the film franchise. For the list of the characters and their actors, and see the list of Transformers film series cast and characters. And Size Compsrison 痛歼搬仓鼠 黑猫警长 第一部 舒克和贝塔之不打不相识 蓝妹妹眼睁睁看着同伴被格格巫抓走，只因自己不是真正的蓝精灵！ kekenet.com 蓝精灵寻找神秘村 Autobots In five films, 1,000 Autobots have appeared in the series. By the end of Dark of the Moon, ten Autobots remained on Earth. After five years, Cemetery Wind, Lockdown and TRF eliminated half of them. By the end of The Last Knight, all surviving Autobots finally left Earth and returned to Cybertron. * Gandalf (Jim Meskimen/Rob Paulsen/Nat Faxon) * Lisa Simpsons (Ashley Johnson and Sarah Edmondson) * Sora (Haley Joel Osment) * Guybrush Threepwood (Dominic Armato/Kris Kristofferson) * Ms Mimi (voiced by Demi Lovato who replaced Larissa Murray, and Sarah Edmondson) * Steven Universe (Zach Callison) * Dexter (Candi Milo) * Lola Bunny (Rachel Ramras replace of Kristen Wiig until 2018) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Brian Drummond, Nat Faxon, and Daniel Davies) * Rex (John Goodman replace of Jess Harnell, Nat Faxon, Jack Grimes, and Dave Pender) * Dee Dee (Kat Cressida replace of Demi Lovato) * Lorane (Demi Lovato) * Denisa (Katie Leigh/Julia Roberts) * Warpath (Joe Maganiello/Nat Faxon/Jack Grimes) * Carno-Guy (Jim Cummings/Nat Faxon) * Ruff (Brandon Jeffords/Dave Pender/Kevin Lee) * Thea Stilton (Sarah Edmondson/Demi Lovato) * Harold (Kevin Hart) * George (Thomas Middle Ditch) * Thea Matter (Sarah Edmondson) (Smurfette's vocal voice Demi Lovato) * Mom (Kath Soucie) * Dad (Jeff Bennett) * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) * Kiina (Marla Sokoloff/Sarah Edmondson) * EX (Laura Post and Demi Lovato) * Snoopy (Tomy Anselmo and Dan Russell) * Clank (David Kaye and Nat Faxon) * The Cat in the Hat (Martin Short) * Lee Lee (Kath Soucie) * Mee Mee (Kimberly Brooks) * Principal Figgins (Mikey Day) * Fergle O'Reilly (Mark Hamill/Spoon Man/Jake Johnson) * Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor) * Evac (Dustin James Leighton and Godfrey C. Danchimah) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Annie (Demi Lovato and Sarah Edmondson who replace Katy perry) * Abby Monster (Demi Lovato vocal voice) * Miracle Smurfette (Tara Strong and Demi Lovato/Adult) * Blossom (Amanda Leighton) * Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) * Polly (Kat Cressida/Julia Roberts) * Crash Bandicoot (Kevin Shinick and Jason Marsden/David Holt) * Sardonyx (Alexia Khadime) * Anger (Lewis Black/Jason Sudeikis/Jack Grimes) * Numbur 3 (Lauren Tom/Amos Crawley) * Little Red Riding Hood (Sierra Florindo and T.J. McGibbon/Sarah Edmondson) * Koosalagoopagoop (Jeff Bennett/Nat Faxon/David Holt/) * Dave (Chris Renaud/Nat Faxon) * Branch (Rainn Wilson/ who replace of Skylar Astin) * LOU (Marieve Herington/Amos Crawley) * Rainbow Fish (Demi Lovato/Rhys Huber/David Holt/Kathleen Doyle) * Azmuth (Peter Cullen) * Sir Johan (Michael Bell/Grant Gottschall) * Peewit (Frank Welker/Cam Clarke) * Lucky (Candi Milo/Rhys Huber/David Holt/Bill Capizzi) * Alvin (Ross Bagdasaria) * Po (Brian T Delaney/Jason Sudeikis) * The Elder (Les Hedger) * Twitchy (Croy Edward) * Bloo (Keith Ferguson and Nat Faxon) * Narrator Smurf (Tom Kane/French Tickner) * Jiminy the Cricket (Phil Snyder and Cary Elwes) * Dawn (Emily Bauer/Julia Roberts) * Beau (Pamela Adlon) * Francine (Jodie Resther) * Snappy (ladybug) (Bret Marnell/ Demi Lovato) * Police Richard (Jim Hanks/Nat Faxon) * Cat 22 (Lewis Black and Cary Elwes/Nat Faxon) * Sid (John Leguizamo) * Grinch (Bob Holt/Nat Faxon) * Aisling (Christen Mooney) * Heloise (Tabitha St. Germain) * Dragon (Adrian Truss/Alan Oppenheimer/Nat Faxon/Kris Kristofferson) * Starfire (Hynden Walch) * Jailbreak (Anna Faris/Demi Lovato's vocal voice) * Candi (Kath Soucie/Demi Lovato's vocal voice) * Sam the Lion (Roger Jackson) * Ripjaws (Lance Henriksen until Fred Tatasciore) * Mushu (Eddie Murphy, Nat Faxon and Godfrey C. Danchimah) * Eris (Bethany Brown and Jessica DiCicco) * Frog (Daryl Ekroth and Spoon Man/Nat Faxon) * Upkid (Lewis Black and Nat Faxon) * Flint Lockwood (Bill Hader and Nat Faxon) * Black Cat Detective/Mr. Black Cat (Nat Faxon) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey Delisle) * T.rex (David Devries/Nat Faxon) * Soyen Chen (Lauren Tom) * Alan (Bill Fagerbakke and Garry Chalk) * Baby Poof (Tara Strong) * Lorax (Danny Devito/Jim Hanks/Nat Faxon) * Otto (Pamela Adlon) * Hercules (Tate Donovan/Nat Faxon) * Clarance (Skyler Page/Dave Pender) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Seth Green) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Matthew Lillard) * Kuzco (David Spade/Nat Faxon) * Minnie (Russi Taylor) * X-5 (Bruce Hunter) * Mr Pteranodon (Colin Murdock/David Holt) * XLR8 (William "Billy" Costello/Daniel Davies/A.J. Loscascio) * Snappy Bug (Bret Marnell) * Mr Ping (Danny Cook/David Holt) * Uncle Grandpa (Peter BrownGardt) * Kal-El (Channing Tatum) * Samson (Jasper Klein) * Jenny Wakeman (Janice Kawaye) * Pegasus (Frank Welker) who was created by Zeus using clouds as a gift for his newborn son, Hercules. * Black Cat Sheriff (黑猫警长之翡翠之星 Lu Zhao) * Ian Malcolm, voiced by Jeff Goldblum * Claire Dearing, voiced by Bryce Dallas Howard * Henry Wu, voiced by B. D. Wong * Owen Grady, voiced by A.J. Loscascio * Cabot Finch - Public relations and crisis management, voiced by Graham Vick * Kajal Dua - Science division, voiced by Shazia Nicholls * Isaac Clement - Entertainment division, voiced by Osy Ikhile * George Lambert - Security division, voiced by Steve Toussaint Autobirds * Red bird (Jason Sudeikis/David Holt) * Bomb bird (Danny McBride/Nat Faxon) * Chuck bird (Josh Gad) * Matilda bird (Maya Rudolph) * Mighty Eagle (Peter Dinklage) * Bubble bird (Ian Hecox/Dave Pender) * Hal bird (Jim Hank and Anthony Padilla) * Jay (Noah Schnapp/David Holt) * Jake (Owen Wilder Vaccaro) * Jim (Pierce Gagnon) * Stella (Demi Lovato replace of Kate McKinnon) * Willow (Charli XCX) * Poppy (Jessica DiCicco) Olympian Gods and Goddesses * Apollo: God of the Sun, music, prophecy and twin brother of Artemis. * Ares: God of war, brother of Athena, and founder of Sparta. * Artemis: Goddess of the Moon, hunting, and wildlife, twin sister of Apollo. * Athena: Goddess of wisdom, sister of Ares, and founder of Athens. * Aphrodite: Goddess of love, and beauty. * Dionysus: God of wine and celebrations. * Demeter: Goddess of the earth, harvest, fruits, flowers and elder sister to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. * Hades: God of the underworld and brother of Zeus. * Hephaestus: God of the fire, forge and fiancee of Aphrodite. * Hera: Queen of the Deities, and goddess of marriage and womanhood. * Hermes: God of travelers, thieves and messenger of the deities. * Hestia: Goddess of the hearth and family. * Poseidon: God of the seas and brother of Zeus. * Zeus: King of the Greek deities, and god of sky, justice, and lightning, and them he's regards Smurfette as his "daughter". Minor Gods and Goddesses * Amphitrite: Goddess of the sea and wife of Poseidon. * Boreas: God of winds. * Cupid: God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love. * Fates: The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of deities and mortals. * Iris: Goddess of the rainbow. She never physically appeared in the series but was mentioned in a song in Hercules and the Kids. * Morpheus: God of sleep. * Muses: Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. * Nike: Goddess of victory. She never appeared in the series but mentioned in Hercules and the Poseidon's Cup Adventure. * Phantasos: God of nightmares, brother of Morpheus. * Trivia: God of trivia. * Triton: God and messenger of the sea and son of Poseidon. * Circe: The goddess of magic. * Narcissus: God of vanity. Demigods and Demigoddesses * Hecate: Demigoddess of witchcraft. * Nemesis: Demigoddess of vengeance. * Fear and Terror: Sons of Ares. * Otus: Aquatic demigod and son of Poseidon. * Hercules: Son of Zeus. Main hero in Hercules and the series. * Megara: Princess of the deities. * Charon: Ferryman of the Underworld. * Smurfette: (Daughter of Zeus and Hera), an young girl smurf who was created by the King of the Greek deities Zeus. Who was revives by Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove, and she finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. Decepticons In five films, 48 Decepticons have appeared in the series. * The Pest (Brandon Jeffords) * Dwarf (Rainn Wilson) * Vilgax (Steve Blum (Gwen 10) untit Kevin Michael Richardson 2015, and Hugo Weaving (Yuri Lowenthal) in Dee Dee and the Man) * Mandark (Eddie Deezen/David Holt) * Kayloo (Frank Welker) * Dr. Shockwave (Aubrey Ankrum Charles Kerr and Neil Kaplan) * Dr. Hamsterviel (Kevin Shinick/A.J. Loscascio) * Wuya (Demi Lovato replace of Susan Silo) * Gargamel (Rainn Wilson) * Azrael (Frank Welker/Dave Pender) * Monty (Dee Bradley Baker/Jim Hanks) * Cauldron (Brandon Jeffords) * Snake Sister (Demi Lovato and Jessica DiCicco) * Fisher (Frank Welker) * Piper (Frank Welker) * Striker (Frank Welker) * J.T. (Jack Angel) * Sammy Lawrence (Frank Welker) * Brute Boris (Frank Welker) * Physical Alice (Frank Welker) * Ink Bendy (Frank Welker) * Simon Squealer (Rainn Wilson) * Cash Murray (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Fung (John DiMaggio/David Holt) * Vitaly (Fred Tatasciore/Nat Faxon) * Toffee (Josue Alz and Steven Blum) * Bebop (Zachary Bennett/David Holt) * Rocksteady (Fred Tatasciore) * Hundun (Jack Angle/Jim Hanks/David Holt) * Beast Bendy (Frank Welker) * Cheater (Jodie Resther) * Butch (Roger L. Jackson) * Brick (Rob Paulsen) * Voltix (Frank Welker/A.J. Loscascio) * Cheese Face (Frank Welker) * Giant Bendy Hand (Frank Welker) * Jasper (Kimberly Brooks) * Bluto (Charles Kerr/Nat Faxon) * Mojo Dojo (Roger Jackson/Nat Faxon) * Nemesis (Grey DeLisle) * Nigel (Kevin Shinick and Cary Elwes) * Bishop (Steve Blum/David Holt) * Sally Ratmousen (Patricia Drake) * Demolishor (Fred Tatasciore/David Holt) * Toad (Rainn Wilson) * Skrika (Kimberly Brooks/Sarah Edmondson) * Onion King (Steve Blum/David Holt) * V.rex (Rainn Wilson/Nat Faxon) * Vorox (Dee Bradley Baker/Nat Faxon/David Holt) * Taotie (Wallace Shawn) * Frankie Lino (Kevin Shinick/David Holt/A.J. Loscascio) * Temutai (Kevin Michael Richardson/Nat Faxon) * Squint (Seth GreenJim Hanks/) * Farmer (Mitch Watson and Fred Tatasciore/David Holt) * Wario (Rainn Wilson and Cary Elwes) * Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka/Marla Sokoloff) * Ganon (Frank Welker) * Bowser (Fred Tatascriore/Nat Faxon/David Holt) * V.rex (Rainn Wilson/Jim Hanks) * Gahri (Fred Tatascriore) * Kevin Levin (Charlie Schlatter/Nat Faxon) * GOLB (Frank Welker/David Holt) * Rubies * Swiper the Fox (Tom Kenny/Nat Faxon/David Holt) * Decepticon Protoforms (Demi Lovato, Frank Welker, David Holt, Rainn Wilson, Nat Faxon) Constructicons The Constructicons are a Decepticon sub-faction of Decepticons who transform into construction vehicles in Revenge of the Fallen. * Justin (Frank Welker) * Scavenger (Frank Welker) * Mix-monster (Matthew Wood) * Long Haul (Neil Kaplan) * Scrapper (Rainn Wilson) KSI Drones The KSI Drones are the human-made Transformers that were commissioned by Attinger and built by KSI. They have the ability to change their forms molecularly instead of just transforming. They were built with the metal extracted from the remains of the dead Transformers. They were also modeled after both Autobots and Decepticons. They were originally mindless drones remote-controlled by humans, but later were granted autonomy by the Megatron possessed Galvatron, organizing them into a new Decepticon army and mutated into a giant Decepticons. * Junkheap (Frank Welker) * Traxes (Frank Welker) * Two Heads (Frank Welker) * KSI Bosses (Frank Welker) * Jackbots (Frank Welker) * Beast Bendy (Frank Welker) Mutant Mythical Creatures Mutant Mythical Beast are mutated human by the Overlord and other Decepticons and become Evil's Rage. * Gremlins * Two Headed Basilisk (KSI Humans) * Cerberus (KSI Humans) * Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 * Roc (KSI Humans) * Orthrus (KSI Humans), (Phineas and Ferb get Busted) * ThunderBird (KSI Humans) * Cetus (KSI Humans) * Gorgons (KSI Humans) * Medusa (KSI Humans) * Stheno (Ms. Tara Ribble), the 4th-grade teacher (and George's new teacher when Mr. Krupp separates the boys and mutated into gigantic monster by the Kraang to killed everyone and George has a escaped from destroy the classmate) and (KSI Humans). * Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex * Hydras (KSI Humans) * Griffin (KSI Humans) * Chimera (KSI Humans) * Minotaurs (KSI Humans) * Minotaur (Mr. Rected), the guidance counselor (and Harold's new teacher when Mr. Krupp separates the boys and mutated into gigantic monster by the Kraang to killed everyone and Harold has a escaped from destroy the classmate) and (KSI Humans). * The Evil Spirit * Manticore (KSI Humans). * Stress Monster (KSI Human, Prometheus) * Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) * Giant Crab (Benjamin Krupp) who is mutated by decepticons from finally puts the boys in separate classes, before a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000. * Snakeweed (TMNT) * Spy-Roach * Arachne (KSI Humans and Ed) * Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) * Two headed Megalodon (KSI Humans) * Leviathan (Ninjago) * April Derp * Scylla Titans In Greek mythology, the Titans were a mutants by the Overlord. In The Good Dinosaur: What if the asteroid that forever changed life on Earth missed the planet completely and giant dinosaurs never became extinct? them Overlord crush landed with explosion all the earth them emerge giant dinosaur and land, earth shake them gigantic mutants Titans rise from their earth and portrayed as 1,000 elemental monsters who terrorized earth. They were the physical manifestation of the element they each controlled. after turn into Evil Earth, Then along came Zeus, cartoons animations who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus, and knock Tartarus on his head by Colorful of mountain where they would remain until the next planetary alignment. * Lythos (Fred Tatasciore) * Hydros (Clancy Brown) * Pyros (Kevin Shinick) * Stratos (David Holt) * Great Spirit Robot (Frank Welker) * Oceanus (Josue Alz) * Porphyrion (David Mackie) * Gill-man (Frank Welker) * Leto (Demi Lovato) * Hyperion (Fred Tatasciore) * Miss Madison Hattie (Frank welker replace of Kristen Wiig after mutated by Decepticons) * Elsa the Snow Queen (Demi Lovato) * Indian Rhino (James and the Giant Peach and Frank Welker/David Holt) * Helios (Ed Helms/David Holt) * Themis (Demi Lovato) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Demi Lovato/Sarah Edmondson) * Sloth Fratelli (John Matuszak, Frank Welker) * The Overlord (Scott McNeil and Frank Welker) The Overlord is the mutant decepticons who was created by the wizard Gargamel, creator of the Stone Army and the source of all Darkness in Ninjago. Category:Lists Category:Mutants Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Animals Category:Formerly Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villain